criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Dead Like a Rag Doll
Dead Like a Rag Doll is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the twenty-ninth case in Rusthollow and the eighty-third case overall. It takes place in Toad Marsh appearing as the fifth and penultimate case in the district. Plot After the shock revelation that voodoo priestess Sveta Dernier had been murdered, Jayden and the player rushed to the scene where they found Sveta punctured with multiple pins. Melissa confirmed that Sveta died on blood loss due to mass amount of pins stabbed into her body, fifty-two to be precise. The team also investigated the nearby swamp restaurant, where they suspected chef Mac Cadaveri, private investigator Jackson Sharp and swamp misfit Bill Cleary. The team were then interrupted by Tessa Moire who insisted she had to confess something. Tessa explained that Sveta had been teaching her about voodoo and would do anything to help catch the killer, directing them to a stone circle in the forest where she and Sveta used to meet up. At the new crime scene, they also found reason to flag town crier Igor Thomlinson as a suspect. They also discovered that Sveta had accused Mac of giving her food poisoning and that she hired Jackson to look into Next Generation Industries following Troy's death. As the team reviewed the case, Igor broke in insisting that Sveta had cursed him. Jayden and the player spoke to Igor who insisted that he was cursed. He explained that Sveta had cursed him so that death would follow him, believing that to be the reason why he had been suspected in two murders. Clearly delusional, Jayden sent Igor home before proceeding to investigate. They discovered that Bill hated Sveta's son, Troy, due to Troy mocking him and it was also revealed that Sveta had refused to carry on teaching Tessa voodoo, resulting in Tessa attempting to curse her. Finally, the team arrested Mac for the murder. The team confronted Mac, where he denied killing her and insisted that he was innocent. The player and Jayden presented the evidence, causing Mac to finally confess his guilt. He explained that he worked for Next Generation Industries and further explained that Sveta had discovered the location of the secret vault, Next Generation's base of operations. Mac confessed that he knew he had to kill Sveta and decided to give her a fitting end by stabbing her with multiple pins. In court, Judge Price offered Mac a shorter sentence on the condition that Mac told the police where Next Generation Industries' vault was. He refused, leaving Judge Price with no choice but to sentence him to life imprisonment. After the trial, Jayden requested the player's help in finding Jordan's lost teddy bear. He explained that he and Jordan had been at the swamp restaurant when he had last seen the bear, so the duo headed there. Soon, they found the bear in a pile of algae and repaired it before giving it to Abigail Chase who Jordan was currently staying with. Upon giving the bear back to Abigail, Jayden asked if she would like to go have dinner with him. Sadly, Abigail declined the date invitation and thanked the duo for returning the bear. Faith and the player also questioned Mac in prison about Next Generation Industries but to no avail, resulting in them searching Sveta's hut to for more leads. They eventually found a map of Toad Marsh, with an 'X' marked on the nearby stone circle. The duo raced there and found a locked box containing a set of numbers, later revealed to be coordinates to Next Generation Industries' vault. With no more time to waste, the team raced to the vault to stop Next Generation Industries once and for all! Summary Victim *'Sveta Dernier' (found punctured with pins) Murder Weapon *'Pins' Killer *'Mac Cadaveri' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows voodoo. *The suspect is allergic to pollen. *The suspect eats chilli pepper. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has scratches. *The suspect wears a lapel pin. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is allergic to pollen. *The suspect eats chilli pepper. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has scratches. *The suspect wears a lapel pin. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows voodoo. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has scratches. *The suspect wears a lapel pin. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows voodoo. *The suspect is allergic to pollen. *The suspect eats chilli pepper. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has scratches. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows voodoo. *The suspect is allergic to pollen. *The suspect eats chilli pepper. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a lapel pin. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer knows voodoo. *The killer is allergic to pollen. *The killer eats chilli pepper. *The killer has scratches. *The killer wears a lapel pin. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Rotting Hut. (Clues: Victim's Body, Wood Pile, Torn Card) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows voodoo) *Examine Wood Pile. (Result: Pin) *Analyze Pin. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer is allergic to pollen) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Loyalty Card; New Crime Scene: Swamp Restaurant) *Investigate Swamp Restaurant. (Clues: Chef's Jacket, Pot, Wooden Sign) *Examine Chef's Jacket. (Result: Picture; New Suspect: Mac Cadaveri) *Ask Mac if he knew Sveta. *Examine Pot. (Result: Microscope; New Suspect: Jackson Sharp) *Quiz Jackson about Sveta's murder. *Examine Wooden Sign. (Result: Face Identified; New Suspect: Bill Cleary) *Ask Bill about the sign. *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Ask Tessa what she knows about Sveta. (Attribute: Tessa knows voodoo) *Investigate Stone Circle. (Clues: Broken Stone, Voodoo Doll) *Examine Broken Stone. (Result: Carving) *Examine Carving. (Result: Symbols) *Analyze Symbols. (06:00:00); New Suspect: Igor Thomlinson) *Ask Igor about the carving. (Attribute: Igor is allergic to pollen) *Examine Voodoo Doll. (Result: Red Powder) *Analyze Red Powder. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats chilli pepper; New Crime Scene: Rowing Boat) *Investigate Rowing Boat. (Clues: Jackson's Bag, Newspaper) *Examine Jackson's Bag. (Result: Envelope of Money) *Ask Jackson about the money. (Attribute: Jackson eats chilli pepper and is allergic to pollen) *Examine Newspaper. (Result: Critical Review) *Confront Mac about giving Sveta food poisoning. (Attribute: Mac knows voodoo, is allergic to pollen and eats chilli pepper) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Confront Igor about his "curse". (Attribute: Igor knows voodoo and eats chilli pepper; New Crime Scene: Broken Slabs) *Investigate Broken Slabs. (Clues: Broken Frame, Book Lock) *Examine Broken Frame. (Result: Message) *Confront Bill about his message about Sveta's son. (Attribute: Bill knows voodoo) *Examine Lock. (Result: Faded Page) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Page Contents) *Confront Tessa about wanting to curse Sveta. (Attribute: Tessa is allergic to pollen and eats chilli pepper) *Investigate Bed. (Clues: Bracelet, Carboard Box) *Examine Bracelet. (Result: Particles) *Analyze Particles. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer has scratches) *Examine Carboard Box. (Result: Button) *Analyze Button. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a lapel pin) *Take care of the killer now! *Go A Chemical Imbalance (5/6). (1 star) A Chemical Imbalance (5/6) *Ask Jayden what's wrong. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Swamp Restaurant. (Clue: Algae) *Examine Algae. (Result: Torn Object) *Examine Torn Object. (Result: Teddy Bear; New Quasi-Suspect: Abigail Chase) *Give the bear to Abigail. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Ask Mac about Next Generation Industries. (Attribute: Chef's Hat) *Investigate Rotting Hut. (Clue: Faded Parchment) *Examine Faded Parchment. (Result: Map) *Investigate Stone Circle. (Clue: Locked Box) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Numbers) *Analyze Numbers. (05:00:00; Result: Coordinates) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:Toad Marsh Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Rusthollow